GirlsJustWannaHaveFun
by SammiB
Summary: 2 months and everything was back to normal or so he thought. but watching the two main women in his life grow up too fast exposes Dom to a feeling that he didnt know was there till now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: here's another dotty series. Idea came from MelBelle94.

Girls just wanna have fun

2 months. All it took was 2 months for everything to get back to normal. Dom was at the top where he belonged. He was running his streets like any king would. Winning races and bringing home the prizes which included money and women. Leon, Vince and Jessie won and conquered as well. On the surface it didn't seem as life had changes when dom had went away a year and a half ago but it had changed more than he could imagine.

Stepping out of the car after passing the finish line first emerged Dominic Toretto. Guys and girls rush up to him to congratulate him. His eyes are only on hector as he pushes past the crowd and goes to collect his winnings.  
"Great race, man." Hector says. Placing the stacks of money in his hands. He pats him in the back as he passes to get another race going. Dom walks over to his car. Leon is working his magic on some girl and so is Vince. Jesse is under dom's hood assessing the outcome.  
"How we looking, Jess?" He asks looking down at the engine.  
"You're fine really. No problems at all." Jesse answers.  
"Perfect. Have you seen Mia?" He asks scanning the crowd for his little sister.  
"Last time I saw her she was with letty and two other dudes. Over there." He nods in their direction.  
Dom looks the same way and sees Mia and letty talking to these two tall, medium size built guys.  
He walks over to them.  
"Hey, you gotta tell someone when you leave." He says to Mia. She's smiling at something one of the boys had said. Her eyes are fixed on one of the boys. He has short cut hair about 6'3" and a earring on one ear. His left. Mia looks to dom and smiles.  
"We know where you are." She says turning back to earring guy.  
The other boy is the same height as the earring guy but the earring is replaced with a tattoo on his forearm. He had one arm draped around letty's waist and his mouth in her ear. He whispered softly in her ear making her laugh. Dom rolled his eyes.  
"Hey!" He spoke louder catching the attention of both. All four of them stared at him.  
"Time to go." He said frustrated. Mia and letty knew better. When he said over it meant over.  
Mia and letty nodded to him and turned back to their friends.  
"We got to go but let's meet again." Letty said. They exchanged numbers and hugged goodbye as dom walked over to his car. They followed.  
When they reached their home the party was in full swing. Red cups and beer bottles scattered the living room.  
"Guess you started the party without us, huh?" Dom said giving a smile to Vince. Vince was always the party animal. Something was up when he left the races early with four cars in toll.

Mia and letty bypassed all the skanks and drinks and went upstairs. Locking their bedroom door behind them they sat down while hearing the thud of the music below them.  
"I'm bored." Mia said sprawled out over the bed they shared.  
"How can you say that when there is a full swing party just feet away." Letty asked. She laughed as the youngest Toretto threw a tantrum kicking her feet up and down on the bed.  
"We were having such a good time with those guys too. Then Dom had to come and c-block." Mia whined. Letty grabbed the phone off the hook and threw it to Mia. She catches it in her hands and looked at letty.  
"Don't just complain, girl call em' up. Bet Dom won't notice." She said laying down next to Mia on the bed.  
"I'm scared. You do it." Mia said giving letty the phone. Letty started to punch in the numbers.  
As the phone started to ring letty tapped Mia when a sexy voice answered.  
"Yo," letty passed the phone to Mia. Mia caught it and stared at the phone. Letty pressed the phone to Mia's ear.  
"Hello~?" Drew answered. Mia cleared her throat before answering.  
"Hey it's Mia. We're having a party. Wanna come over." She asked. They made plans and they decided that they would be over in minutes.

When they walked into the party house they were quickly pushed up the stairs and into their room.  
Dom watched as the same two guys from the races walked up the stairs in hand was his sister and letty.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 Enjoy!

GJWHF2

Dom's POV

I marched up the stairs minutes later. Standing outside their door I heard the laughing and talking of letty, Mia and the two boys from the races. I grabbed the handle and prayed to not catch them doing something I didn't want to see. I ran inside  
"What the hell is going on up here?" I yelled. They stared at me with blank faces. He looked down at the floor where there was a twister mat down. They all had fell and started to bust out laughing.  
"You two." I motioned to the two boys from the races.  
"Leave. Now." I said sternly. The girls moaned and the boys left the room. I looked down at Mia and letty.  
"Don't you two have school tomorrow? What time is it anyway?" He asked looking at Mia's bedside clock that read 1:30.  
"Go to bed." I ordered. Letty rolled her eyes. I glared at her.  
"Don't you think it's kinda hard to go to sleep with a kick ass party downstairs." She smirks. I leave the room and go down the stairs.  
"Party's over. Everyone go home." I yell shutting off the music. People moaned but the all eventually left. I walked back up the stairs and Mia was crashed in her bed. Letty had just came out the bathroom. Her hair wet dripping down her back onto her tanktop and booty P.J's shorts.  
"Better?" I asked walking towards her. I pulled the towel that was over her shoulders and put it on her head. She nodded.  
"You'll catch at cold." I said walking out the room.  
"Goodnight." She said as I closed the door. I stood there for a second not sure why. But when I walked away I heard the whir of the blow dryer.

Next morning 1:00 pm

Dom stood at the table drinking coffee and watching the tv. Letty came down the stairs yawning. Dom looked at her.  
"Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked taking another sip and his coffee. She walked over to the coffe maker and poured herself a cup.  
"Shouldn't you be in the garage?" She asked asked with half close eyes sitting down at the table.  
She poured milk and lots of sugar into her coffee. He watched as she sipped and added more sugar.  
"Whats the point of doing all that?" He asks smiling at her. She gives him her morning glare.  
"I need the caffeine. I hate bitter things." He laughs. They share a moment of silence and awkwardness.  
"Let- where's your mom?" He asked. She smiled at him then shook her head.  
"She's in Seattle with her new husband." She spat out. He always knew that letty's mom was her weak spot.  
"She left you?" He asked. She got up and dumped out her coffee.  
"If rather be in school than be getting the third degree from you." She said trudging up the stairs and into her room. Dom didn't follow her, but waited. She came down in capris and a graphic tee. She walked past him and to the front door. She stopped when she heard him say.  
"Do you think about that night? Cuz I do. Every day." She turned to him.  
"Yeah, I do. The worst mistake of my life." She said before leaving the house.


	3. Chapter 3

G3

The hot sun radiated the garage where Dom, Leon, Vince and Jesse worked. Jesse was starting up on a new design for his dads car while Vince was bent over the hood of his car and Leon under it. Dom was in the back sifting through mountains of paper work.  
He tried to focus on the words Infront of him but his mind kept drifting to that night. He shook away the thought as Mia ran inside laughing. Minutes later letty follows in with a with a pushcart in toll. In the cart was an engine for a Porsche. Letty stopped the cart when she made it inside the garage. By then dom was watching as she leaned over and rested both hands on her knees, breathing heavily. Mia fell onto the floor crying from laughter. The guys gathered around in wonder. Jersey walked over to the cart and looked inside.  
"Whoa, sweet engine. Where'd you get it from?" Letty fell onto the floor. Dom watched as her chest rose and fell quickly.  
"We stole it." Mia said between laughs. She crawled over to where letty was and rested her head on her stomach.  
"Letty, he's gonna be really pissed when he finds out." Mia said. Vince and Leon joined Jesse around the cart.  
"A 911 3.6? What are you doing with a Porsche engine?" Dom asked. Right on time a tow truck pulled Infront of the garage. The look on Jason's face was priceless. Mia and letty quickly jumped up and ran to the other side of the garage as Jason charged for them.  
"Can't believe you would do that! You are one crazy chick." He said running for letty. Dom watched as the battle unfolded. His temper rose as the boy from last night caught letty from behind and swing her around. When he stopped letty was hysteric. He looked into her eyes and he looked into his. Their lips inche away he said  
"I like that." Before they could kiss dom yelled  
"Hey! you're not gonna do that In here. Take that somewhere else. This is a garage not a park." Mia sighed. They both pulled apart. They walked out of the  
"Just leave the car here. I'll put it back. Just come by in the morning to pick us up." She smiled. He raised an eyebrow.  
"You coming back?" She nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and left. She waved good bye and turned to walk back into the garage. Dom was standing watching her from afar.  
"What?" She asked walking past him and into the garage to change.  
"I don't want him around here anymore." He said sternly. He watched as she took an old shirt out of her locker and put it on over her tanktop.  
"Fine." She said walking towards the red porche. She opened the hood of the car and started I lower the engine into the car. He walked up behind her and helped her.  
"I don't need your help." She snarled. His heavy build toppled over her small frame.  
"Your welcome." He said finishing with the engine. She started to tighten it in place and connect it. He circled around her.  
"You two seem pretty close. How do you know him?" His eyes wandered to her her hair that held over her face and got in the way.  
"School." She huffed her hair falling into her eyes. Dom's eyes grabbed the stray lock and pushed it behind her hair. She looked up at him.  
"what are you doing?" She backed away from his reach. He took a step closer only to see her take in back.  
"I want to talk to you about that night." He said reaching out his hand. She pushed past hi hand and pulled the hood of the Porsche down.  
"I don't want to talk about it. Ever." She said walking away. Dom sighed rubbing his now bald head. She tore off the shirt and threw it into her locker. Slamming the door she walked away.

Mia and letty sat in the living room, watching tv. Mia leaned into letty's war and whispered  
"I don't think I can do this." Letty's focus shifted from the video game and onto Mia.  
"Just ask. What's the worse that could happen? You like drew right." Mia nodded. Her cheeks turned a light pink. Mia got up from the couch and walked over to dom that was sitting in the kitchen with Vince.  
"Dom, can I ask you something?" Vince and dom looked her way. Mia's eyes wandered on Vince.  
"Alone." She said. Vince got up and walked inside the living room. In the background Mia and dom could hear letty and Vince.  
"What's the point of playing me, you never win." Letty laughed. Vince poked letty and she laughed harder. Dom smiled at the scene.  
"So what's up?" He asked. Mia squirmed in her seat.  
"So there's this guy and like hims and he asked me out Friday night." Dom nodded his head.  
"Is he boyfriend material?" He asked unable to look at his sister in that way. She said  
"He's a really nice guy and he'd kind and you met him already too. At the races and his friend is a really cool guy too." She babbled.  
"Okay. But as long as you guys don't go alone. And I want to meet him." He said. Mia jumped with joy. She ran to her brother and hugged him.  
"Thank you, thank you." She shrieked kissing his head. Mia ran into the living room hugging letty. Letty shrugged her off, her eyes glued to the tv and set in beating Vince in the game.

"Letty, you know I love you right." Mia whispered in the dim lit room. Letty turned to Mia.  
"What do you want?" Mia turned to her. Her face begging already.  
"It's nothing really. Just that you, me, drew and Jason go on a double date." Mia pleaded.  
"Fine. That's the least I can do for my homegirl." Letty said. Mia hugged letty tightly.  
"Thanks, oh and dom wants to meet them before we go." Mia spat out before shutting off her side lamp. Enveloped in the dark Letty screamed in her head  
WHAT?!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I love BasketBall. Any fans would know the little reference. I know I promised more updates but ive been busy. I'll keep trying though. Enjoy! Plz Review, Follow, and Favorite.

G4

Awkward silence filled the air as Dom grilled the two teen boys at the table. One was his little sister's 'date'. That word he used lightly to address the boy who could crush his little sisters heart in minutes with the flick of his eyes. The other was Letty's date. It was the same guy who was playing with her in the garage and at the races whispering secrets in her ears. A little ping of jealousy sprung through Dom's veins. He grilled the guy, taking in his pierced ears, spikes hair and his all-around wannabe bad boy image. He didn't question Mia's date as much as she thought he would. Mia knew the type of guy she had to bring to her brother and company. She had made the right choices so far. After minutes of quiet Mia spoke up.  
"Dom, can we go now?" Mia asked with nervousness written all over her. Dom took another look at her 'date' and at Letty's 'date'. With his eyes lingering on Letty's date he said.  
"Sure, go ahead." He smiled at his sister. As they walked out the house he called back at Mia's date whose name was drew.  
"Drew, I know you'll make the right choices tonight." He threatened. With a scared smile he nodded and they left.

When the girls came back they were all giggles and blushes. All eyes were on Mai as she walked into the living room where the boys were watching the basketball finals. Letty breezed past Mia leaving her with the spotlight.  
"How'd it go?" Dom asked. From the corner if his eyes he could see Vince straighten up in his seat.  
"Good." She said making her way upstairs. Letty sat down on the floor and asked.  
"Who's playing?" Her eyes glued to the game in fourth quarter.  
"Heat and spurs." Vince said as he sighed. She oh'ed as she got up and walked away.  
"Heats gonna win." She said with cockiness as she climbed the stairs.  
"How you know?" Dom asked. She shrugged her shoulders. Dom's eyes lingered on the stairs. He got up and went to the fridge to get another beer. He didn't bother to go back to the living room. He knew that when letty said a team was going to win it was true. She studied the game like it was her life. Off the top of her head she could call out the stats of the best players on the team and their faults. He sat down in the kitchen and stared at his friends in the living room. Months ago he was picturing this exact scene. He was surrounded by the people he loved the most in his life. Through his jail experience the things that kept him going was the fact that his sister needed him more than he needed her and letty. His mind replayed the scene he thought if every day for a year and a half.

_He stayed in his room all day. The sun refused to shine in his dark room. His heart all that was left was hatred and regret. His mind always dashed to him. How it was his fault that his dad was dead now. That it was his fault that he and his sister were orphans. He didn't look up when someone knocked on his door and it opened then closed. I was probably another distant relative there to say how great of a man his dad was. They didn't have to tell him. He knew that his dad was the best. But this person was different. He couldn't manage to lift his head to see who it was. The person had fallen to their knees next to him. A frail hand reached for his. The hands warmth made him look up. Letty's solemn swollen eyes from crying stared at him. In front of her all of his guilt melted away in minutes. They stayed there close together for as long as they could. That year was filled with many flirty comments between the two. Dom's hand reached for her cheek. Without realizing it he had kissed her. Their kisses deepened and they began to fulfill their desires. With every kiss Dom's mind became more at ease. No more guilt, nor hate.__  
__"Dom." She whispered quietly in his ear. Her warmth setting him on fire._

"Dom." She said a little louder. Dom shook his head at the table and returned to reality. Mia waved her hand in front of his face for his attention.  
"What's up?" He asked Mia had changed from her outdoor clothes and into her pjs. Her long hair draped down her back the ends still wet from her shower.  
"You've been acting weird since you came home. You and letty." She took a seat In front of him.  
"You guys used to be so close. What happened?" Mia interrogated.  
"I don't know. We just drifted I guess." Mia shook her head and got up.  
"That's impossible. At least for you two." Mia said walking back up the stairs. She stopped halfway.  
"I love you." She said. He turned to the stairs and said  
"I love you too, Mia." Dom said. Mia smiled warmly then walked back up the stairs.

Dom's POV

driving home from a quick part pickup I inhaled the sweet California air I missed so much. I've been away for long. Far too long and I relished in the scenery that couldn't be seen behind a metal gate. Driving past the girl's school I caught a glimpse of the red Porsche that was in my garage the other day. From far away I could see two shadowy figures lunge towards each other and away again only to meet at the lips. The porche swayed from side to side. Without thinking I got out my car and started for the other.

Letty's POV  
Our kisses deepened as we started to remove our clothes. We pulled away only to meet again. In the cramped porche it was uncomfortable but it made everything hot. His hands moved up and down my back but stopped at my bra. I no longer felt his lips on mine nor his hands. I opened my eyes to reality. His seat was empty and the sound of him hitting the ground scared me. I gathered my shirt and ran out. Dom was on top of him sending blows to his face and chest. Jason tried to cover himself but couldn't through Dom's heavy build. My mouth ran dry and I couldn't find the words. I sucked it up and ran to dom.  
"STOP! Cut it out, Dom. What are you doing?" No matter how much I yelled he didn't stop. I pushed his side and he fell over. Jason quickly rushed to his feet and ran to his car. His face bruised and swollen he sped off after yelling.  
"Psycho!" He spat blood onto the browns and sped away.  
"What's wrong with you?" I yelled over Dom. His chest rose and fell. He got up and his eyes glistened with anger.


End file.
